Sonic and The Curse of The Frozen Heart
by Maya The Turtle
Summary: full description inside


Sonic and The Curse of The Frozen Heart

A Sonic Storybook Series FairyTale

Written by SlayerMaya and Archer.XYZ

Based on The Snow Queen and Disney's Frozen

Featuring Songs from Both Movie and The Broadway Musical

And in honor of the sequel "Frozen 2" coming this fall

Full Plot : When Sonic and his friends go to Norway in honor by the king and queen, they have no idea what they're getting themselves into as Sonic accidentally gets himself involved with the country's magical history when his soul becomes fused with the soul of the fabled Snow Queen during a run on the North Mountain and He has become distant from everyone since he came back and Tails feels worried for him and wants to help him. But when it got worse at the kingdom's summer ball, Sonic ran away and accidentally makes summer an eternal winter and Tails along with his old and new friends have to save him and free summer or the world will be doomed to an eternal winter. Will he be able to save the day like Sonic would or his heart will be forever frozen like his brother's as well?

Chapter 1 : Norwaigen Vacation Time

(Author's POV)

It was just a normal spring day at Green Hill Zone, everyone was getting ready for the spring festival. And as usual, the highlight of the festival was in honor of the blue hedgehog that we all know in love, the one, the only, Sonic the Hedgehog. His friends were also celebrating with him as well as usual. "Man I always love the parties! Right guys?" Asked Tails. "Yeah! Always in honor of our awesome blue hedgehog!" said Knuckles. "Heh, thanks, Knux!" said Sonic with a smile."Yeah and we always love you no matter what happens," Said Amy. "Thanks, Ames. Really appreciate the support," he replied with a smile again. He was so happy that his friends were giving him all the support he needed to entertain people during the festival. Today was going to be the most awesome day in his life. Then suddenly, Tails gets a text from the Norwaigen Government of Scandinavia for Sonic and the others to come to Norway. "Oh! Hey, guys! We have an invitation from the Norwaigen Government to come to Scandinavia!" he announced. "Oh wow! I can finally wear my new winter outfit I bought yesterday!" Said Amy. "Of course hon, I helped you out with the shopping" said Rouge. "Whoa that's awesome, Buddy!" Said Sonic. "Scandinavia? Isn't that the place where it snows a lot?" Asked Knuckles. "Yeah! Good thing all of us have our winter outfits!" Tails said."alright! Let's go there!" Yelled Sonic.

They took off for the adventure that awaited them. But what they didn't know that they're lives will never be the same again. Because this adventure is about to get… ICE COLD.

(God, that was bad, even for me. -Archer.XYZ)

At the Norwaigen International Airport…

Sonic and his friends have made it to the Scandinavian Country of Norway and it actually was a gorgeous day because it was lushed with grasslands and trees and the flowers were blooming on this spring, which surprised everyone. "Whoa, it's so beautiful out there!" Said Amy. "They really are! Thought it was gonna be winter, but nope!" said Knuckles. "Yeah..I like it here!" Said Sonic. They went out exploring the most glorious city that was directly in front of them. "Whoa guys, check this out, did you guys know that this country used to be called Arendelle?" Said Tails. "Really? That's something new," said Amy. "Wow. Who woulda thought? Anyway, this town looks absolutely beautiful," said Sonic. "Yeah and also did you know that there are trolls living at the geysers far from here but they come out at night?" Said Tails. "Oh those that look like perfectly circular rocks until night hits?" asked Sonic. "Yeah it seems pretty cool, anyway we gotta go to the castle because the king and queen wants to see us" said Tails. "Right! Let's go!" Said Amy.

At Castle Norway..

Sonic and his friends made it to the castle and they are in awe by the architecture of the castle."Whoa, this is way better than the master emerald!" Said Rouge. "Better than to have you trying to steal it all the god dang time!" said Knuckles with triumph in his voice. Rouge was pissed at him but they were interrupted by the king and queen who come out of the castle to greet them. "Hello grand heroes of green hill, I'm King Karolus and this is my queen, The Lady Caroline Aarønes" said the king. "It's very nice to meet you, Your Highness," said Tails and Sonic together. "Let's go inside, it's beautiful inside as well," said the Lady Caroline. They went inside the castle and they realize that the Queen was right. "Wow! It's so beautiful in here!" Said Amy. They looked around in awe, because this castle was more than anyone could've imagined. "Why thank you, Ms. Rose, you know that this castle is in the royal family for centuries?" Said The Queen. "Whoa… I did not know that! That's something to keep in mind for me," she said and the queen smiled. But the king had a face of concern because he knows that there are secrets of the kingdom that the heroes don't know about. "So where do we sleep, ma'am?" Said Sonic. "Follow me," she said and she led them all to their rooms. "Oh wow! Wait..why is my room have snowflake wallpaper?" Asked Sonic. "It used to belong to the late Queen before me, this is her childhood room….." said Caroline. "Makes sense," he said. "Yeah... anyway the lunch banquet will be soon so if you don't want to wait, you can explore our great country," said Caroline. "Ok, Your Majesty," he said while smiling. When he went outside, he goes on a run across the country and he makes a stop at the North Mountain which is the largest mountain in the country. "Whoa… the North Mountain…" he said to himself. As he looks around the mountain, he sees a cave with ice inside,he got curious about it and decided to go inside. Cold air struck him hard."Brrrr!! Should've brought my jacket but I'll be ok" he said as he walked through the cave.

Inside the Ice Chamber..

As he walked in the cave, he noticed that he was in a large ice room with an urn at the top of a mountain of ice. "Whoa… This place is like at that castle…" he said as he looked around the room and he sees the urn on top. He kept looking around. Then he gets curious about the urn, wanting to know what it is, so he decided to climb the ice mountain. As he climbed up on the mountain, he made it to the urn and he began to hear a female voice. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Sonic The Hedgehog...and you are?" He asked. "I'm the late Queen of Arendelle, call me Elsa," said the voice. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Elsa," he said with respect. "How did you get here?" Said Elsa. "I just happened to look around the city I was in and then I saw this mountain and this place. I got curious about it and here I am," he told her. "Oh..well...are you the oldest in your family?" Asked Elsa. "Uh… yes?..." he said unsurely."Well...as you know, in the urn rests my icy soul, and if you open it, my soul will be in you and only you be since I sense that you are the most responsible in your family..." she told him. "Whoa… So I open the urn and I get ice powers basically?" he said and she nodded. He then opened the urn and Elsa's Soul went into Sonic but as her soul went into him, he gets the memories of the Snow Queen, both joyful and scary and suddenly, it made him scared not of his new powers, but of himself. "Wha… What the h…?!" he said, scared out of his mind. Unable to think, he ran out of the mountain and ran back to the castle, going to his room and locking the door. "What...just happened!?" He asked himself. He was shaking and breathing heavily. Suddenly, his room temperature went from warm to extremely cold and the floor suddenly becomes ice. "Huh!?" He yelled. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! he yelled in his head. Suddenly the voice of Elsa returns. "Sonic you ok?" Said Elsa. "No! I'm freaking out here! My room feels really cold and the floor's just ice!!" he exclaimed. "Oh that, you have my powers now...and also you seen the memories of what I've been through with my sister…. Anna," she said, trying to calm him down. " Your sister?" He said. "Yep, thanks to her, she helped me become the true Queen of Ice," she told him. "Oh.. well...is there any advice on these powers?" He asked. "Oh that... concealed them, don't feel them, don't let it show... it's what my father told me," she said. Sonic was concerned about the advice but since he has no idea how to use his ice powers, he has to follow them, not for the safety of others but himself.

Later on, Sonic's friends were worried for him since he was acting weird. Even Tails was very concerned about Sonic since he and Sonic are brothers to the end, "I hope it's not serious…" he said. "Don't worry Tails, it's just that he's having his loner moments again" Said Amy. "I should go see him…" he said as he goes to Sonic's room. But to his shock, he was gone. "What the!? Sonic where are you!?" He yelled as he searched the room. Soon, he realized that Sonic was COMPLETELY gone. "Oh my God, where did he go??" He asked himself,

Then his friends showed up at the room. "Tails, something wrong?" Asked Knuckles. Tails was absolutely worried and he couldn't talk. "We need to tell the king and queen about this!" Yelled Amy. "Tails. Something wrong?" Knuckles asked him with a firm voice. "SONIC DISAPPEARED! OK, I SAID IT!" he screamed, annoyed. Everyone was shocked by the news and before they could start looking for him, he was standing behind him, looking confused by their behavior "hey guys, something wrong guys?" He said. The others were unable to speak but Amy said "yes we're fine, but we need to be at the dinner hall" Sonic nodded "oh ok, let's go then"

At The Dinner Hall….

They were at their seats and they were served with the famous food of the Norwegian kingdom. "This looks absolutely delicious!" As they eat their food, Sonic hardly ever touched his food and he began to feel that one wrong move and everyone will accuse him as an monster, witch, and a criminal "everyone, I'm going to be in my room," he said as he went to his room, leaving people confused especially Tails since he knows sonic never act like this before. So he decided to go see him but the door was locked so he did what any little brother would do, knock on the door of the older sibling but what he didn't know is that this is the first time that he had been shut out by his own brother.


End file.
